Continuing Education
by Queenster
Summary: It's a new semester at Greendale. They sat down in their new class and wondered who the teacher was going to be. One shot.


It was another beginning to a new semester at Greendale Community College. The study group quickly found each other and made their way over to Study Room F. They sat down in their respective seats and looked around. Something just didn't feel right.

There were no racist comments, no one told them that they were streets ahead (or behind), and the sound of a certain someone tapping away on their phone or making sarcastic comments was missing. It finally sunk in; Jeff and Pierce graduated.

Pierce told the group about his plan to start a new business with his brother. The only problem was that he would have to move to New York City. The group encouraged him to go. So he said that he would visit regularly then he proceeded to say goodbye to 'big forehead', 'large boobs', 'sour face' ...you get the idea.

Jeff on the other hand is still trying to figure out what to do with his life. He made the decision to no longer work at that certain law firm. He applied to several other firms but hasn't received a call back. He would just have to wait awhile. Annie assured him that he had an excellent résumé and that if they didn't want Jeff Winger at their firm, it would be their loss.

The group spent their whole day together just yesterday. They went to their favourite yogurt place and then had a movie night at Troy, Abed and Annie's apartment. Today, there were only five of them sitting at the table: Britta, Annie, Shirley, Troy and Abed.

The class that they decided to take together this semester turned out to be full so they needed to pick a new class. Abed suggested that since they already did a 'Law and Order Episode' they should take law. Everyone still questioned why Abed would refer to their lives as episodes but they agreed on the class anyways. It would hopefully be fun.

They got up from their seats and walked over to their first class, Introduction to American Law.  
"I wonder why Dean Pelton didn't come to our study room this morning. He usually comes and interrupts us." Annie pointed out.  
"He's probably crying over the fact that Jeff isn't here anymore." Britta responded as she took a seat behind Annie.  
"I wonder who is teaching this class. I checked online this morning but it still said that the name was unavailable." Annie told the group.  
"I hope it isn't someone that will make us make dioramas." Troy said.  
Abed commented, "Whoever it is should let us film something similar to Judge Judy as an assignment."  
"I do love watching that show but it sometimes gets really ridiculous." Shirley responded.  
"What's ridiculous is that how even today there are still laws that prevent gay marriage. That's what we should talk about." Britta pointed out. Shirley just tried really hard to not say what she was thinking to herself; after all, she is a very religious woman.  
Annie really only wanted one thing. Her courses were really heavy already. "I really want an easy professor and an easy class. At least if we have questions we could go to Jeff."  
Britta replied, "Yeah, why not ask the lawyer who was too lazy to get a degree."  
Annie rebutted, "He was a successful lawyer even if he had a fake degree. Now he has a degree, even if it is in education."

The group looked at the door the professor walked in. He walked up to the front of the class facing the blackboard the whole time. Annie looked at him. He had a dress shirt on and hair that was perfectly gelled up, it kind of reminded her of Jeff. She thought to herself that she was just imagining things. Why would Jeff teach? Let alone teach at Greendale? Annie looked at her friends; all of them had a weird look on their face. The look that she just had. Except for Abed, she still doesn't know what goes on in the head of his. Then it happened.  
"Professor Winger" was written messily on the corner of the board and he turned around to face the class. He quickly found the eyes of five, well four minus Abed, certain students/friends starring at him. In fact it was the infamous ex-lawyer, Jeffrey Winger.  
"I'm professor Winger" he chuckled, "Yeah, don't call me that. Call me Jeff since pretty much all of you already know who I am. I'm not really your actual professor"  
Annie breathed out a sigh of relief; this must be some early April Fools prank she thought.  
He continued, "You're actual professor got into a minor accident and won't be able to be here for a couple of weeks. The dean asked me to fill in." This was partly the truth, well what he knew of it anyways. At stupid o'clock in the morning the dean knocked on his door obnoxiously. He begged Jeff to teach at Greendale because he couldn't find someone in such a short notice. It was probably an excuse to see more of Jeff. Anyways after an hour of begging and pleading from someone dressed in his 'sister's clothes' he had to say yes just to get some rest. At least he had a job while waiting for a response from other firms.  
"So uh, any questions?" He asked.  
Annie slowly raised her hand.  
Of course Annie had a question, Jeff thought. "Annie."  
"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.  
"Umm I'll tell you later?" He answered that slightly like a question. Abed raised his hand.  
"Yes Abed"  
"Can we do an assignment that allows us to film a reenactment of a courtroom? Something like Judge Judy?"  
"Sure I guess so." Jeff really had absolutely nothing planned out. He would just go with the flow. How hard could teaching be? Professor Duncan did absolutely nothing while teaching Anthropology and Chang wasn't even a real Spanish teacher. He could probably do more than both of them combined.

"I have nothing to teach today since I was only told about this job this morning. I think that the Dean told me to finish class early anyways. Just remember to get this textbook." He pointed at the textbook named Law in Motion. He could see that everyone already had the textbook on their desk but Britta. She had some business book. Of course she Britta'd that again. "Alright you may leave"  
Everyone quickly got up and left except for the 5 of them.

"Jeff why are you teaching?" Annie asked him.  
"The dean asked me to." He replied  
"It's never that simple."  
"If you must know the Dean was at my front door in the tightest nightgown I have ever seen he wouldn't leave until I said yes."  
"And..."  
"And *cough* the pay was surprisingly really high."  
"Do you even know how to teach?"  
"No but how hard could it be? We're at Greendale."

We're at Greendale. Those three words stuck to Jeff Winger. He is a professor at Greendale and teaching a class that all his friends were in. Lets be honest here, he was one of the laziest human beings (pun intended) on earth. He also had exceptional knowledge about law. He could make Law 101 one of the easiest courses they have ever taken. He had also heard that the real professor was a bitch. Should the class prepare for that? Or should he just be known as the cool professor that is fair?

"Dude your teaching this class?! It's going to be a breeze!" Troy exclaimed in relief. "I thought law was going to be hard at first not now!"  
"This is going to be fun!" Shirley said with excitement.  
"Good thing the writer didn't decide to write out Jeff this season" Abed pointed out, "Six seasons and a movie!"


End file.
